The performance of structural members generally depends upon the material, shape, and size of the structural members. In a vehicle, structural members are configured to meet the particular requirements of the vehicle in which it will be installed, such as bending stiffness, energy absorption, etc. Typically, changing the mechanical properties or characteristics of a structural member involves changing the size, shape, gauge, dimensions, or material of the structural member, which typically involves changes to the tooling used to manufacture the structural member.